Surf's Up
by XxlosthopetxX
Summary: After finding her boyfriend cheating on her Bulma goes away on hoilday and fall's for the top surfer around. My frist ever Vegeta and Bulma story.
1. 5 Hours

HI GUYS SORRY I ANIT DONE ANYTHING FOR LIKE A MOUTH FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!

Ok this is my first very Vegeta and Bulma fanfic so sorry is some of guys are OOC but please be nice.

_Italic _Thinking

" " Speaking

* * *

Surfs Up

Chapter 1

5 Hours

* * *

Bulma Briefs sat on the air plane staring out of the window.

_5 hour. 5 hours of complete boredom. _Normal she would have been looking forward to go on holiday but after what happen she wasn't happy at all. In fact she was heartbroken...

_Flashback_

After a long day of school their was nothing Bulma enjoyed better then spending the rest of her afternoon then spend time with Yamucha. They had been going out for nearly a year all her friends told her that he would just hurt her but she never listened. As she just turned the corner her heart sank after seeing what she saw. There was Yamucha kissing another girl. But not just any girl her best friend Becky (just so people know I have nothing against Yamucha or anybody called Becky). Bulma couldn't hold back the tears which falling down her face just as her heart was breaking. Before they could see she ran.

_End of Flashback _

She kept staring out the window. How could she have being blind. She stared to hit her head with her hands "STUIPD STUIPD STUIPD" As she stared to hit her head a couple of tears fell down her face.

"ATTENTION PLEASE WOULD ALL PASSENGERS RETRUN BACK TO THIER SEATS FOR WE WILL BE LANDING IN KAYNO INLAND SHORTLY"

_Man this was the longest 5 hours of my life_

* * *

So what you guys think of the 1st chapter of Surfs Up? Yeah I know not much has happen but it just the begging and the begging are always boring. And Kayno was just a random name I made up XD

Please Review D

XxlosthopexX


	2. A Helping Hand

* * *

Hi everybody lol sorry long wait been really busy lately but the 2nd chapter up.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and a huge thanx to Benny-JPanimeluver, Sociopathic-Disturbed-Assassin and Shining Nova for giving lots of tips.

And also a big thank you to Holly aka xFadingMoonx for helping me write this chapter.

O and to answer DBZ maineak question Bulma is 16.

* * *

Surf's Up

Chapter 2

A Helping Hand 

_FOR FUCK'S SAKE, WHERE'S THE GUY WHO WAS MEANT TO CARRY MY BAGS? _Bulma's temper was now way beyond boiling point. She grabbed onto the handle of her heavy almost-bursting-to-the-limit suitcase and stared to yank it roughly with all her strength, but of course, it totally refused to** budge.**

"OK Bulma," she took a deep breath and readied herself to try again. "3… 2… 1… DAMMIT, MOVE YOU STUPID THING!"

"Uh… Excuse me, miss?"

"ARGH!" Bulma leaped back in shock as a timid male voice had suddenly appeared behind her.

"S-Sorry didn't mean to scare you." he apologised politely, slightly scared at the woman's red face and her erratic shrieking from earlier. She turned round to see who exactly had frightened her, to come face to face with a young man round about her age. He had obsidian black, wild, spikey hair and wore light blue baggy jeans and a clean white T-shirt

"Don't ever, EVER do that again!" She quickly wiped the sweat from her head and attempted to somehow make her self look a little more neater. "Just who are you anyway?"

"Oh sorry, guess I should introduce myself eh? My name is Goku, and it looks like you could use some help!" He flashed a stupid goofy grin. Bulma noticing that his cheeks had a slight pink tint to them.

"Got that right." She sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted and drained.

"Well, let me give you a hand!"

"Wait… You don't have to!"

"No, no. It's the least I can do after I scared you, right?" He laughed a little again and picked up her bag with no trouble at all, and swung it over his shoulder.

"H-How did yo… Oh forget it. Never mind." Bulma dropped the question and smiled gratefully.

"You know what room you're staying in?" He asked as they began to start walking together.

"Yeah, it's room number 269."

"That's the last of them "Well are you coming Miss?"

"Hey I have a name you know. It's Bulma"

"Well Miss Bulma, hurry before you're left behind!"

* * *

"That's the last off them" said Goku as her put her 3rd suitcase down "Did you bring your whole wardrobe?" he asked waiting for a reply but heard nothing "Bulma?" He stared to walk into the room she was staying. It was a white room with a huge T.V, a double bed and a bathroom. It also had two sets of draws either side of the bed and a wardrobe. "Bulma?" He called out for her again until he saw her on the balcony looking out to the sea.

"Hey"

"ARGH" she said leaping back again. "What did I say about making me jump?!"

"Sorry..." he said with a cute apologising look on his face (**awww**) "What you look at ?" he asked her with a smile.

"Just the sea" she said as she leaned forward and rested her face into her hands. "I'v always loved the sea even since I was a little."

"Well if you love the sea so much why don't you come down to the beach after you finish packing?"

"It's a date"

* * *

YAY my second chapter

Please review and tell me what to improve on if it sucks lol.

XxloathopexX


End file.
